


Awake

by Finfangillian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Moira wants a dog, Real bad sore throat, The end is kinda crud, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finfangillian/pseuds/Finfangillian
Summary: It's not uncommon for Gabriel to wake up in the middle of the night in some form of pain. Fortunately for him, Moira can help.





	Awake

It wasn’t uncommon for Gabriel to wake up in the middle of the night in some sort of pain. Ever since he had become the Reaper, it was a fairly frequent occurrence for him to shoot bolt upright at two in the morning, his throat or his chest ablaze with excruciating pain. So it was no surprise to Moira when she was roused from her already unsatisfying sleep by a hand grasping roughly at her shoulder, and a hoarse “wake up” from the other side of the bed. 

She briefly glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 3:14 am it read. She sighed, and sat up. Insomnia kept her awake most of the night, and on nights that she did manage to get to sleep at a reasonable hour, she was often awakened by Gabriel shifting next to her, or the sound of a vehicle outside. She would have relished in a few more peaceful hours of rest, but he needed her awake, and so awake she was. 

“Moira,” Gabriel rasped, “my throat-”, he was cut off by a violent coughing fit that seemed to take them both by surprise. With every cough, his entire body shook. Small droplets of blood flew from his lips and landed on the dark blanket covering them. Moira took a moment to be silently grateful that their comforter was already wine red. 

“Breathe, Gabriel.” Moira reached back to her bedside table and picked up her healing gauntlet, fastening it to her wrist. “Lay back.” 

The Reaper obeyed, laying down again on his back. Moira plucked his hand from where it clutched his throat, and settled her gauntleted hand over where his had just been. She activated the gauntlet, and the flaming pain in his throat began to dissipate almost immediately. Gabe’s eyes slipped closed, and his hand found its way to hers. He looked almost peaceful as she healed him. Seeing him like this, not in pain, brought a small smile to her lips. 

“That’s better,” she cooed. She kept her hand on his throat for another couple of minutes, just for the fact that she enjoyed watching Gabriel in such a docile and peaceful state. His lips parted just barely, his chest rising and falling in even breaths, his eyes closed in peaceful bliss. Sometimes Moira thought that the only times when he truly relaxed were when she was alleviating his pain in the night. 

Moira rose from their bed, black slip hanging loosely on her thin form. She picked up her empty glass and strode into the bathroom. The tap water from their sink always ran cold, no matter which knob was turned. 

She returned to her bed with a glass of water. “Sit up,” she said. Reaper looked up at her for a second before pushing himself up and leaning back against the headboard. 

He took the glass as she held it out, downing almost all of its contents in one gulp. 

“Thanks,” he said, setting the mostly empty glass on his bedside table. Moira sank down next to him, removing the gauntlet from her wrist and setting it aside. She always kept it close for nights like these, when Gabriel would wake up unable to breathe because of the pain in his chest, or coughing up blood. The first few times it happened, she was almost worried. Fear had managed to dig its icy claws into her mind before she could properly remember that no matter what pain Gabriel was in, he would be fine. 

“Of course,” she responded, glancing briefly at her clock again. 3:32 am. She sighed quietly, and sunk down until she laid on her side. 

Gabriel looked at the clock before laying down with her and draping one of his arms around her waist. “Sorry I woke you up,” he rasped. Even when he was feeling fine, Gabe’s voice was low and gravelly. When things like this happened, he could do no more than produce nearly silent raspy rumbles. 

“Don’t let it worry you,” Moira replied, kissing his forehead. 

Gabriel nodded, then pressed his head against her chest, and closed his eyes. She wrapped an arm around his head and played gently with his short dark hair. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Moira mumbled quietly once she heard him begin to snore. “But I love you anyways, you twit.” She pressed another kiss to his head and glanced one last time at the clock on her nightstand. 3:37 am. “Even though you wake me up in the wee hours of the morning.” 

She let her eyes slip closed, and began another impossible pursuit of sleep, hoping she would be able to rest at least a little longer before the sun rose, and with it, Gabriel. 

There were some days when she wondered why she put up with him. He woke her in the night, rolled out of bed at ungodly hours of the morning, spent his days barking orders at subordinates, and he had never been a gifted conversationalist. On these days, when she questioned why she had chosen him, she would take one long look at him, and decide that it was because all of the things he did that annoyed and vexed her weren’t so bad. All of his imperfections and vexing quirks were what made Gabriel, Gabriel. And she wouldn’t have him any other way. 

With that thought in her head, she drifted softly to sleep, and spent the next hour dreaming of science, Gabriel and dogs, her three favourite things. 

And in the morning, the first thing she said to Gabriel when their alarm went off, was; “We’re going to get a dog. I’ve got a good breed in mind.” He looked at her for a second, grumbled a quiet agreement in response, and padded off to the bathroom. 

Moira smiled to herself. She already knew what she was going to name her Wolfhound. 

“Pádraig,” she said aloud, her smile only growing as she pictured Gabriel perpetually and purposely mispronouncing the name.


End file.
